The Unfavourable Engagement
by purple-peach
Summary: 1870's England:Sasuke, the pampered heir to the Uchiha fortune sees an opportunity in his choice of a bride to defy, and generally infuriate, those who seek to control his life. Is it possible this simple serving girl is more than he bargained for however
1. PREFACE

It was her lucky day that much was for sure. While the entire staff body half drove themselves mad in speculation about what must be the soon forthcoming bride of the youngest Uchiha child, Sakura had managed to find herself in the same room as the heir and his consuls who were discussing just that. As quietly and inconspicuously as she could she knelt and used the edge of her skirt to dab up the spilt wine from the other wise clean and polished floorboards. Even more providential for her, the spill had occurred in a discrete spot behind an ornamental vase and stand which contributed to her desired subtlety. If her good fortune continued; they would forget she was even there and she would hear something really worth the gossips time and more importantly, money if she played her cards right.

"Master Sasuke, we do not mean to contribute to the pressure you undoubtedly are restricted under in your role. However-"

"However you wish me to get married to a woman who 'undoubtedly' will do just that." Even though she couldn't see who was speaking as she kept her face turned persistently at the floor, Sakura could recognise easily the misleadingly dulcet tones of her employer.

"It is expected that a wife could perhaps prove more beneficial to you than you would believe," The consul pleaded sounding desperate.

"More beneficial for her yes, you are correct."

"Surely you have been told of your duty to produce an heir for the family fortune. Even you cannot rebuke the importance of that," The diplomat sounded more frustrated now. Sakura was aware her Master was known for his temper and un-agreeable nature.

"It would not be my _duty_ if my brother had not abandoned the family. I'm beginning to see why he did despite my loathing" Sakura scrubbed furiously now, pressing as hard as she could against the floor, determined to keep her reason to stay in the room "And you speak of my duty when every woman you bring to try and charm me has a duty of her own. A motive only to better them self."

"This cannot be helped even if it is true!" A sigh was heard but from whom Sakura could not be sure "We have compiled a list of names for you regardless, all eligible and of fine breeding, manners and form" A rustle of paper was audible and Sakura eagerly strained her ears as though she could somehow hear what was written.

"Fine breeding and form," The Master muttered "You make them sound like horses in a stable." Taken aback Sakura snorted quietly to herself at the idea of horses dressed in finery, lined up hoping to be brides.

"We hoped you would not be so…difficult young Master but a decision must be reached. Other noble families are displeased with your conduct and wish to see a pending marriage announcement soon."

"Yes a decision must be reached. You wish for me to select the name of one of these spoiled and stupid little girls with no concerns beyond their own appearance?"

"If you had another woman in mind then by all means disregard our options. . ."

In the moments silence that followed Sakura stopped even so much as breathing in anticipation. How much would she be paid by one of the women in the kitchen for the very name of the potential Mistress?

"Well if it pleases you to have me choose a bride, any bride . . . then her."

Perhaps (just perhaps), _if_ the list was tilted in the right direction she might still be able to catch a glimpse of to whom it was the Master had selected. Sakura's head flicked up quickly in the direction of the voices but she froze just as suddenly as her eyes locked with dark gaze of the last, noble Uchiha. Vaguely aware of his pointed hand gesturing at her she struggled to speak. Or move. Preferably run.

"Sir?" She stuttered so quietly she expected they couldn't hear her. Biting her lip and squeezing the handful of her damp skirts in her hands as hard as she could, Sakura watched the man she had addressed. Completely petrified and unable to look away she felt like a rabbit trapped in the hypnotic stare of a snake. He smirked, apparently amused by her reaction.

"Marry me."

Authors notes: I apologise for any historical inaccuracies that are bound to appear in this story. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you enjoyed it and would like me to write any further : ). Also, this is the PREFACE so it is a lot shorter than what the actual chapters will be. I just wanted to see if anyone would be interested at all.


	2. CHAPTER 1

_That morning. . ._

Sakura was startled from her slumber as the thin stream of light escaping from a gap in the drapes finally reached the level of her eyes. Waking up in familiar surroundings, the uncomfortable rocking chair beside her father's bed creaked as she rose. Pushing away the scattered strands of hair that had escaped into her eyes as she had slept she allowed herself a moment to stretch the cramped muscles in her back. Then, with all the care she could manage she crept from the room and into the small parlour, leaving the door only slightly ajar behind her. From there, she ran in panic through each doorway, the uncovered windows alerting her to just how late it was. Dawn it seemed, had already broken and her chances of making it to the Manor in time were slim.

Barefoot against the polished stones of the kitchen, Sakura hastened to find her boots and the apron she wore over her dress when she worked. Still garbed and unchanged from her clothes of the day before, she cursed her dishevelled appearance in the mirror above the washstand. Splashing her face with cold water and using her wet hands in a desperate attempt to smooth down some of the flyaways from her bound hair, she finished, patting each cheek roughly in an attempt to inspire some colour back into her face. Her father would have scolded had he known she had slept at his bedside again but his condition had seemed even more worryingly fragile than normal the previous night and she had felt unable to leave him.

With this sentiment on her mind she paused outside the doorway to his room as she fastened her bonnet. Able to make out the steady, rhythmic rasp of his breathing she resigned to not disturbing him. Dressed and ready she rushed to the backdoor of the house before galloping off in a gait she considered still half dignified and appropriate. She shivered as she paused in her journey to open and securely fasten the wooden gate that gave entry to her path to the manor. The sun was already burning away the fog of the night but the air was still chilled. Sakura instantly regretted not brining a shawl to fend of the cold.

Still, she considered with a smile, if she abandoned all impressions of feminine grace and ran, unrestrained the rest of the journey, not only would she chance arriving on time but the problem of being cold would almost just as certainly disappear. Laughing now, the sound of her voice disturbing the clear air and silent fields, she dashed with abandon, each step sending a jolt up her legs through her worn boots. A half hour later and she raced through the clearing that marked the paddock behind the servant's entrance of the Manor. Her throat began to burn with the cold air and she coughed, wheezing painfully but still smiling cheerfully. Slowing as she further still neared the building, she sidestepped her way through the maze of vegetable patches and paths until she reached the heavy wooden door and, finding it unfastened, pushed it open.

She was instantly greeted by the noise and heat of the kitchen. Untying her bonnet quickly Sakura was aware of another woman threading her way between the cooks towards her.

"Sakura! You're taking risks aren't you, arriving at this time? If you're not careful you'll have your pay docked!" Shizune scolded lowering her voice as she got closer "Goodness child, did you run the entire way?"

"Not _all_ of the way," Sakura quipped smiling from an angle as she tried to fix the loose hair that was sticking to the back of her neck.

"Your father is well?" Her friend asked with concern now, guessing the cause behind this tardiness.

"Better now," She sighed "I wish I could stay with him. . ."

"He knows what you're doing working here, his prescription is not cheap."

"Perhaps, and yet I still feel so guilty to leave him."

"Well," The older woman started, gently tugging the bonnet from Sakura's grasp and hanging it on a peg beside the door "You know what I say. Find yourself a good husband who will support you both."

"Because there are so many men willing to commit themselves to supporting a sickly old teacher and his simple, plain daughter," She laughed as she snatched a few blackberries from a pie yet uncovered and to be cooked.

The older woman gave her a quick, good humoured frown before beckoning for her to follow. Having made their way through the cacophony of the kitchen they stood now in the quiet of a narrow passage way.

"The other girls have already left to tend to the bedchambers and parlour from last night. I need you to rush to the study in the east wing to clean up a wine spill. Master Sasuke is somewhere there so try to keep out of sight."

"A wine 'spill'," Sakura question with a raised eyebrow. Shizune held back a smile and twisted her hands in her apron.

"The Master _may _have had a momentary lapse in…composure which lead to a sudden and uncommon act of bad temper…"

"I see, and did this lapse in composure consequently lead to any broken glass also?"

"It has been cleared already, hurry now!"

In high spirits Sakura rushed down the passageway, taking the first turn with practiced ease and knowledge of the Manors lay out. It took her a further few minutes to realise that she had in her haste, forgotten to pick up so much as a rag. Already half way to her destination however she was unwilling to waste more time by going back to the kitchen. Hopefully the spill was not large and she could use the hem of her apron and dress, which were already in need of a wash anyway.

The door was open when she arrived, but upon hearing voices within, she proceeded with a tentative knock. Peering inside she noted the presence of her Master at the table, concentrating on the pages of a book apparently ignoring everything the two consuls also occupying to room were saying to him. Consequently he also ignored her request for entry but the man closest to the door beckoned her in with a hand absentmindedly. Keeping close to the wall the scanned the floor for the spill and upon locating it skittered over swiftly, her head bowed in respect.

Her politeness was wasted however as none of those gathered in the room spared her so much as a glance. It was likely the two who had ignored her hadn't even realised she'd come in and the one who did acknowledge her briefly had already forgotten she was there. This could be beneficial to her she thought, as she knelt beside the spilt wine.

Why? Why did they make it their duty, not to advise him but instead, to persistently bother him? Old trusted advisors of his father or not, they simply did not know when to leave him be. Sasuke drummed his fingers on the edge of the table as he tried to block out their voices and concentrate on the book. Not that he particularly wanted to study it but it gave him an excuse not to look at their expressions of pompous self importance.

"Master Sasuke, we do not mean to contribute to the pressure you undoubtedly are restricted under in your role. However-" One of them began, interrupting his thoughts.

"However you wish me to get married to a woman who 'undoubtedly' will do just that." He countered peevishly and closed his book with over exaggerated care before standing. He had already lost his temper once that morning; the result of which he noted was being attended to by a girl in a filthy dress with alarming, unkempt pink hair. He would have to speak to Tsunade (his head of staff) about the condition of the servants she was hiring.

"It is expected that a wife could perhaps prove more beneficial to you than you would believe," The other man tried to speak this time, spouting what sounded suspiciously like a pre rehearsed statement.

"More beneficial for her yes, you are correct," Sasuke answered leisurely as he strolled to stand, facing the fireplace.

"Surely you have been told of your duty to produce an heir for the family fortune. Even you cannot rebuke the importance of that," It was the original speaker again and Sasuke did not miss the frustration in his tone. His attention was distracted from the two men however as he turned to view them over his shoulder. The girl was actually determinedly using her skirts to wipe up the mess. He didn't know whether to be repulsed or impressed by her dedication.

"It would not be my _duty_ if my brother had not abandoned the family. I'm beginning to see why he did despite my loathing," He droned shaking his head slightly and turning back to face the mantle above the fire, hands clasped behind his back.

"This cannot be helped even if it is true!" The man took a moment to calm himself before resuming speech "We have compiled a list of names for you regardless, all eligible and of fine breeding, manners and form."

Said list was presented to him in a sheaf of papers each with a name and detailed description of the featured woman. Sasuke clenched his jaw in disgust.

"_Enjoys needlework and walks during the spring." _Thrilling. He turned to face the two men again, leafing through the pages without particular focus.

"Fine breeding and form…You make them sound like horses in a stable," He muttered spitefully.

It surprised him enough to look over in the direction of the serving girl, when a tiny sniff of amusement issued itself from that side of the room. His advisors appeared to have missed to sound and he looked at her from under lowered brows catching a glimpse of her upturned face as she worked. Resolute green eyes demanded all the attention away from her otherwise plain but generally well featured face. She was older than her had originally thought too, closer to his age of eighteen, but with girlish features and a stubborn stature. He smiled to himself, she felt like his only ally in the room. Misinterpreting his expression both the consuls smiled in relief.

"We hoped you would not be so…difficult young Master but a decision must be reached. Other noble families are displeased with your conduct and wish to see a pending marriage announcement soon."

"Yes a decision must be reached. You wish for me to select the name of one of these spoiled and stupid little girls with no concerns beyond their own appearance?" He asked them, now with a sarcastically pleased expression plastered across his face.

"If you had another woman in mind then by all means disregard our options. . ." One of the men quickly inputted slurring slightly in his haste. Sasuke frowned at him and then again at the list. Anyone, any girl would do. Preferably one who wouldn't drive him insane with their social intrigues and would do as they were told.

"Well if it pleases you to have me choose a bride, any bride . . ." Inspiration struck him as he stared at the eager, well groomed faces of the men before him "Then her," Smugly he pointed at the as of yet, nameless servant. She froze then as if she could already tell who he meant, taking a few long moments to look up. Her expression was completely naïve of the situation and she peered through her lashes in their direction, still holding the damp cloth of her skirts in her hands.

When realisation struck her (and she acknowledged the pointed hand and infuriated faces of his consuls glaring in her direction) her eyes flitted to his, wide and surprisingly unfrightened. Her gaze and posture, although tense, remained oddly analytical and calculating as if she were summarising the situation in her head.

"Sir?" She quietly prompted into the silence, her voice barley above a cautious whisper.

"Marry me." He smugly replied his tone revealing that it was hardly a question more of a demand.

"Master Sasuke! You cannot be seriously considering wedding that-"

"Look at how politely she remembers her place sir; it would do you well to remember yours in the same manner," Sasuke recited without bothering to so much glance in the speakers direction.

"You must honestly be suggesting this in jest," He replied less brashly after being reprimanded.

"I'm afraid humour is not a talent of mine," Sasuke replied smoothly as he brushed past them, never taking his eyes away from the girl on the floor "Come here."

After what appeared to be a short internal battle that showed up clearly through the discomfort appearing on her face she stood up clumsily and attempted to push her soiled skirts behind her. Then, she took a few small steps in his direction leaving over a metre of space between them yet, and bowed her head hiding her face.

"What is your name?" She hesitated, probably wondering if her job was at stake "Speak quickly now."

"Sakura Haruno sir," She said just as quietly as before but to his surprise their was a distinct note of annoyance in her voice.

"Well Sakura Haruno, did you hear my offer?" He put up a hand to silence the protest he heard starting from behind him. Sakura raised her face slightly to look at the men past his shoulder.

"I did sir," She answered more confidently but turning her face back to the floor all the same.

"Well, what did you make of it?" He asked trying not o sound too impatient.

"I uh…appreciate the offer but I will have to decline and um…Thank you?" Her answer was firm even though her voice was uncertain in contrast as she struggled to phrase a reply. Slightly taken aback by her response he took a step forward towards her.

"Am I not an appropriate suitor?" He asked enjoying her discomfort and that of his advisors.

"No. Yes," Her cheeks started to flush and he could barley restrain his amusement "You are far above my station sir, therefore I would not dare to deem even the concept of…a marriage as appropriate."

"So you will reject me with no further consideration?"

"Yes sir," She nodded as she spoke, affirming her response further "I do not believe you could possibly be seriously requesting…" She gaped wordless for a few moments before going red again.

He smiled in what he guessed could be interpreted as a predatory manner. Closing the distance between them he looked her up and down once again. She twisted her hands together self consciously, aware of his analysis. In a swift movement he caught the edge of her dress in his fingertips and adjusted the skirt to fully reveal the blooming red wine stain on the fabric. Surprised she moved as if to push him away before becoming aware of her situation and instead, rapidly moved her hands away and tightly folded them together against her bosom.

"You work hard don't you?" He asked releasing her, his point made and her embarrassment evident.

"I do my utmost to attend to my duties sir."

"Sakura Haruno," He repeated steadily and she chanced a momentary glance up at him "I implore you to take some days to fully consider what I have proposed before reaching a decision."

She nodded uncertainly obviously hoping to be dismissed.

"Excellent! Have you eaten?" He offered her his arm but she looked pointedly in the opposite direction in an attempt to feign that she hadn't noticed the gesture.

"Master Sasuke, surely this has gone on long enough!" The voice from behind him burst out as if the man could no longer contain his frustration. Sasuke turned noting that the other consul had already left the room.

"Must you interrupt so rudely?"

"Stop with this nonsense sir. Please, I beg of you to seriously consult this list and any of the women on it!"

"Courting more than one woman at once hardly seems gentlemanly like."

"What other woman?" He asked innocently gesturing around the room but his face held a victorious expression.

Spinning around Sasuke observed the otherwise empty room and cursed. Miss Haruno it appeared, impressively, had somehow made it to the door and left while he had been distracted.

Author's notes: See? I told you it would be longer! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the Preface. The watches and favourites also encouraged me to write this very much so. I'm having a lot of fun doing this so as long as people continue to enjoy it I am happy to continue. I'm also going to apologise about the general OOC-ness, especially for Sasuke. In this story he has a slightly less horrifying childhood but you'll hear about that later :3.

Please review! Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
